Megaforce United
by Saffron-Ranger
Summary: When tragedy strikes, a plot to destroy the Megaforce Rangers will shake the team to its core. The arrival of new Green Ranger and a RoboKnight will push them to their limits. Can the newest team of Power Rangers defeat the Warstar Empire and the coming Armada?
1. Prologue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This fanfic is set in an alternate universe, based on the original ending planned for MMPR S1. The original Power Rangers would have sealed Rita Repulsa and her minions back in the Dumpster and gone back to their normal lives. No more Power Rangers would have appeared since then until twenty years later when the Power Rangers Megaforce arrived. The story starts just after the first episode of Megaforce.**

**Prologue**

**(Holling Residence, Harwood County)**

"Sorry I'm home late!" shouted Jake Holling as he closed the door behind him, "I lost track of time playing Halo with Noah!"

Jake sighed, hoping his parents would buy it. He didn't want to have explain that he managed to become the first Black Power Ranger in twenty years on the first day back at school.

"Anyone home?" asked Jake, "Mom? Dad? Lucy?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the kitchen, if they'd gone out they'd have left a note on fridge like they normally did. Jake smiled slightly at the sight of a note and began to read it.

"Gone to Gran's, be home late," read Jake, "Food in fridge, love Mom, Dad and Lucy."

Jake stuck the note back to the fridge door and opened it, quickly finding what he was looking for. Jake grabbed the homemade lasagne and closed the fridge door. Emptying the contents onto a plate and putting it into the microwave he decided to ring his mom. In reality she was actually his step-mum but she'd been like a mother to him since he was three, his biological mom had died giving birth to his younger sister, Lucy, when he was only a year old.

Jake pulled his phone out his pocket and swore loudly, the screen was shattered and unusable, however it was nothing Noah couldn't fix. Cursing his luck, he knew that it must got broken when before he morphed.

With a loud beep the microwave finished and Jake got his food out. Stopping only to grab a fork, Jake made his way to the living room, flopping down on the sofa and reaching for the television remote. Just before he could reach it, the doorbell sounded, stopping Jake.

"Great, what now?" muttered Jake to himself as he put his food down and stood up.

Jake made his way to the door, unlocking and opening it to find a well dressed man and woman standing outside.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Jake.

"Hello, I'm Detective Taylor," explained the woman, showing Jake her badge, "And this is Detective Lyons."

"If another one of the soccer squad has done something stupid it wasn't me," replied Jake, used to the idiotic antics his teammates were prone to.

"I'm afraid that isn't why we're here," continued Detective Taylor, "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure," answered Jake, opening the door to allow the two detectives in.

With a gesture of his hand Jake guided Taylor and Lyons into the living room, moving his lasagne so they could sit down. The two detective both took a seat of the sofa, with Jake sitting down in the armchair.

"I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this," spoke Lyons, "But we have some bad news."

"It's about your parents and sister," added Taylor, "They were attacked today during the monster attack earlier today, unfortunately they were killed along with three others, I'm sorry for your loss."

Jake frowned, "No, you must be mistaken. My family is fine, they left a note, they went to see my Gran. They'll be home any minute so you liars better leave right now!"

"It is true, they were killed whilst still in the car," explained Lyons, "Your uncle, Ernest Holling, identified them for us."

"No! No! You're lying!" shouted Jake, tears beginning to stream down his face.

The unlocked front door opened and Ernie entered, his mother, and Jake's grandmother, behind him. Ernie quickly headed for the living room and embraced his nephew in a reassuring hug.

"Tell me!" cried Jake in his uncle's arms, "Tell me it isn't true!"

"It is Jake, they're gone," replied Ernie, tears in his eyes too, the death of his brother, sister-in-law and niece hitting him hard, "It's only the three of us now."

Jake broke the hug, only for his Gran, Helena, to gather him in a hug, tears running down her face as well. Jake returned the hug, still distraught.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jacob," comforted Helena, referring to Jake by his full name, "I promise."

The two detectives stood up and walked over to Ernie, who took his hand off Jake's shoulder and offered it to Detective Taylor.

"Thank you," spoke Ernie, shaking the female detective's hand.

"If you have any concerns, just ring the station and ask for myself or Detective Lyons," replied Taylor, "But we'll have head off now."

Ernie nodded and lead the two police detectives to door, closing it behind them.

Helena broke the hug with her grandson and held him by his arms, "I mean it, right now we have to carry on, Jeff or Mai or Lucy wouldn't want any of us to do anything stupid, and I mean you there, Jacob. Don't do something stupid like try to fight the monsters yourself, you're not protected like the Power Rangers are."

Jake suddenly felt the Gosei Morpher in his pocket seem to grow heavier, the Black Ranger would have found the irony of it funny if his family hadn't just been murdered by the very aliens he was meant to destroy.

"We've decided that for now it's best you stay here," explained Ernie as he came back into the living room.

Jake nodded and wiped eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, "Sure, I'll be fine."

"If you want us to stay we will," offered Helena, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"No, right now I rather be alone," replied Jake, looking down the ground.

"Sure, we understand," comforted Helena, kissing her grandson on the cheek, "Make sure you get some sleep, and you don't have go to school tomorrow."

Jake nodded and hugged his grandmother goodbye, "I'll be good."

"Goodbye," spoke Helena sadly, turning and heading to her car outside.

"You go ahead, I'll catch you up," muttered Ernie to Helena as she passed him.

Jake turned to face the owner of the Brainfreeze, he could tell by the look on his Uncle Ernie's face that he had something to say.

"So you're the Black Ranger then?" asked Ernie, deciding to come straight out with it.

"How did you figure it out?" questioned Jake warily.

"You teleported away in the middle of my smoothie bar, I do have security cameras you know," replied Ernie, "I won't tell anyone, especially not your Gran, but I'm warning you too. Just because you're a Power Ranger, that doesn't mean you should start a vendetta against the monsters that will get you killed, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Ernie," answered Jake, "Right now, I just want to be alone."

"Fine," spoke Ernie, "But if you need anything just ring."

Jake nodded and turned away, leaving Ernie to sigh and place Jake's change from earlier down on the table.

"Goodnight," added Ernie, turning around and leaving, closing the front door behind him.

Jake slumped down on the sofa, staring as his now cold food, thoughts racing through his mind and tears running down his face. His hands tightened into fists and he kicked the table with his foot.

"I swear," growled Jake, "I will end every single one of those Warstar scum, even if it kills me!"

**-Megaforce United-**


	2. Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter I**

**Black with Vengeance - Part I**

**(Holling Residence)**

Jake stood in front of his bedroom mirror, staring at his reflection with a hollow look on his face. He couldn't stand it, he had to go to school, he didn't want to be wallowing in pity all day.

The newest Black Ranger reached and touched the dark bags under his eyes, another sign he hadn't slept all night, something that wasn't surprising as his parents and sister had been murdered the day before.

Jake fidgeted in his usual clothes, a black hoodie and blue jeans, a style he'd stuck to for close to four years. Jake sighed and began to pull his t-shirt, hoodie and jeans off. He needed to wear something different, it didn't feel right, he wasn't the same person he was the day before.

Jake quickly opened his wardrobe and began looking through. He suddenly stopped when he found a white t-shirt and decided to put it on. Jake quickly followed by adding black jeans and a grey hoodie, frowning at the sight of his reflection in the mirror, his outfit needed something more to finish it off.

Jake went back to the wardrobe and began going through the contents, stopping when he ran out of clothes. Jake sighed and went to close the wardrobe door when he saw something black rolled up in the corner. Jake frowned and picked it, revealing it to be a rather dusty leather jacket. His dad had bought it him for his birthday but Jake hadn't been keen to change his style, even if his dad wore a leather jacket all the time.

Deciding that it was what he needed, Jake dusted the jacket off and ripped the tag off with his teeth, pulled in on over his hoodie. Jake looked at his reflection in the mirror, marvelling at how much like his dad he looked. Jake grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on to hide the bags under his eyes.

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Command Center, Harwood County)**

In the Command Center of the newly formed Power Rangers Megaforce, five colour coded bikes sat on platforms, Tensou working on them. Each one of the bikes were a colour of one of the Mega Rangers, modelled after their respective animal.

"Gosei, the Mega Cycles are nearly ready," informed Tensou, "Once they're finished the Mega Rangers should be able to chase down any aliens they can't use teleporting on."

"That is indeed good news, Tensou," replied Gosei, "But I have felt a shift in the Morphin Grid, a strong unbalance has stuck the Black Ranger Energy, I fear Jake is feeling intense emotion that is very dangerous. Even more worryingly, there has been a spike in the Evil Energy, Malkor must be preparing to send a new Commander down to attack the city, I fear my old enemy wishes to draw me out."

"What do we do, Gosei?" questioned Tensou, finishing his work on the Yellow Mega Cycle.

"For now we prepare ourselves," answered Gosei, "You must finish the Mega Cycles and move on to calibrating the Zords so the Mega Rangers can form the Megazord."

"On it, Gosei!" chirped Tensou, getting to work on the Blue Mega Cycle.

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Harwood County High)**

At her locker, Gia Moran leaned into it and pulled her Gosei Morpher out of her bag, quickly checking it to see if she'd been contacted without her hearing it. Gia sighed in relief at the lack of the Gosei Morpher's eyes being lit, indicating she hadn't been contacted.

Suddenly, a person passed close behind Gia, making her jump and stuff her Gosei Morpher back in her bag. The newest Yellow Ranger turned around to come face to face with her history teacher.

"Good morning, Gia," greeted the teacher, pulling out a booklet, "Your last essay was excellent, second highest marks in the class."

Gia took her essay and smiled, "Thanks, Ms. Kwan."

Trini smiled sadly and turned away, walking away, she knew her successor was up to the job. Before she could get very far she bumped into Jake, who was on his way to his locker.

"Jake?" questioned Trini, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying off today?"

"I couldn't face sitting around the house all day," replied Jake, "Besides, why are you in school today?"

"You lost your mother yesterday, I lost my sister I haven't spoken to in eight years," whispered Trini back, awake that Gia would be able to hear them.

"Well I'd rather not mope around all day, Aunt Trini, I mean Ms. Kwan," corrected Jake, "But there is something I do have to show you, it's to do with your old extracurricular."

Jake reached into his jacket and pulled out his Gosei Morpher, showing it to his aunt. Trini paled and frowned.

"Black?" questioned Trini.

Jake nodded and Trini continued, "Zack'll be happy to hear that, he had a twenty on it."

"Now, keep safe," warned Trini, "I'll see you later, I have to go take my homeroom."

"Sure," muttered Jake, opening his locker as Trini walked off.

Trini stopped and turned back, holding a booklet out to Jake, "Top in the class, good work."

Jake smiled weakly and took the essay, tossing it into his locker as Trini made her way to her classroom. Gia looked over at Jake, taking in his new appearance as he dropped books from his locker into his bag.

"Jake, you okay?" asked Gia.

Jake looked over at Gia briefly before turning back and slamming his locker shut, slinging his back over his shoulder and walking away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Harwood County Forest)**

In a clearing Emma Goodall brought her BMX to screeching halt and climbed off, making her way to the blossom trees. The Pink Ranger pulled off her helmet and held it under one arm.

"I know it's silly for me to be coming out here to you," spoke Emma sadly, "I mean you were buried in the graveyard, but I guess this is where I feel closest to you."

Emma sighed and sat down, leaning against one of the trees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the beauty of nature. At the edge of the clearing Troy ran past, but stopped when he saw Emma there. The Red Ranger smiled as Emma began to sing a beautiful song that made him feel just a little bit better. The song came to an end and Troy set of running again, a spring in his step.

Meanwhile Emma stood up and turned to face the trees again, "This is my favourite place in the world, Mom. I can remember all the picnics and walks we had here with Dad. He isn't coping, I wish that you'd come back. But that isn't gonna be coming true any time soon."

With that Emma put her helmet back on and mounted her bike, cycling back into woods to take a shortcut to get to school early.

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Warstar Mothership, Outer Atmosphere)**

On the main bridge of the Mothership, Malkor paced back and forth, his worry clear for all to see.

"Vrak," spoke Malkor clearly, turning to face his General.

"Yes, Emperor?" replied Vrak, bowing to Malkor.

"Go! Find a new Commander!" ordered Malkor, "Send him to destroy those Power Rangers and any other resistance he comes across!"

"I will, Emperor," answered Vrak, turning away and leaving the bridge.

"Emperor, I do not trust Prince Vrak," warned Creepox from where he stood, "His family is know for their betrayals."

"I do not trust him either," replied Malkor, "That's why you are to kill him if he even thinks about betraying the Empire. "

"I will, Emperor," answered Creepox, echoing what Vrak said earlier.

Unbeknownst to the two Warstar Aliens a Zombat ruffled its wings and took off from its hiding place on a pillar. The bat-like creature flew out of the bridge and landed on Vrak's arm, who was stood in the corridor.

"I think you'll find that you'll be the ones being killed," spoke Vrak to himself, "But first I need you to destroy the Power Rangers for me."

**-Megaforce United-**


	3. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II**

**Black with Vengeance - Part II**

**(Harwood County High)**

Trini watched over her class, who were middle of a test. One person she was watching very closely was her nephew, Jake Holling. Despite the fact he'd lost his parents and sister the night before he was keeping his composure very well, she was just afraid he'd do something stupid, especially now he was a ranger.

At his desk Jake stopped writing and packed away. He grabbed his paper and bag, heading for the door, handing his paper to Trini on the way past. Gia watched him closely as she pack away, she could tell something was wrong and she was determined to find out what it was.

Gia quickly handed her paper and left to follow after Jake, forgetting to take her reading glasses off. The Black Ranger stopped at his locker and opened it, tossing his bag in and closing it.

Still following Jake, Gia quickly stowed her bag in her locker and continued on. After a short while Jake reached the main entrance and made his exit. Gia slipped out the doors behind just as the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break.

"So, where are you going?" asked Gia, causing Jake to stop and turn to face her.

"The tallest building in Harwood County," replied Jake casually.

Gia frowned and spoke again, "How exactly is Ms. Kwan your aunt?"

"Her sister was my stepmother," answered Jake, a pained look on his face.

"Was?" questioned Gia.

"She's dead," replied Jake, "So my dad and sister, they were killed in the alien attack yesterday. I get to be a Power Ranger but in my very first day I let my family get murdered by the aliens in supposed to destroy!"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," spoke Gia.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you," sighed Jake, "I'm just so angry I barely contain it, like trying to hold an explosion in your hands."

"You have every right to be angry," assured Gia, "You have every right to want revenge, you just have to make sure it doesn't get you killed."

"I don't plan on letting any alien kill me," replied Jake, a grim look of determination on his face.

"Wait, you said you were going to the tallest building in Harwood County?" breathed Gia, "You're gonna, you know, jump?"

"No," replied Jake with a mirthless laugh, "I'm gonna get my revenge."

"Whoa, hell no!" warned Gia, "You're not doing this by yourself, that's a suicide mission!"

"I can't ask Emma or Troy, I barely know them," replied Jake, "I can't get Noah involved either, this is just something I have to do!"

"Fine," admitted Gia, "But I'm coming too, no arguments!"

For a second Jake looked like he was going to argue, but he nodded his head, the two taking off in search of the highest building in Harwood County.

Trini leaned out from behind a tree, a frown on her face, having heard the entire exchange between Jake and Gia. Trini reached into her pocket and pulled out her Power Morpher.

"Looks like it's Back to Action!"

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Command Center)**

"Gosei! Gosei! They're finished!" squealed Tensou from his position at the Green Console, "The MegaZord is calibrated!"

"That is indeed good news, Tensou," agreed Gosei, his eyes lighting up, "We must commence with the construction of the Land Brothers Zords."

"Yes Gosei, but what must we do about the Manta MechaZord?" asked Tensou, "Should I continue with the upgrades?"

"Yes, Tensou," replied Gosei, "It is imperative we find a new operator for Ranger Series Green."

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Harwood County High)**

In the packed lunch hall, Noah sat down at his usual spot, dropping his tray down in front of him. Looking around the empty table his thoughts strayed to Jake.

Noah couldn't believe what had happened, his mother had told him this morning. Noah had intended on visiting Jake after school but to his surprise Jake had appeared in school looking very different, his usual warmth and optimism completely gone.

"Hey," greeted Emma as she sat down in Jake's usual spot, across the table from Noah.

Noah looked up from his lunch and gave the Pink Ranger a weird look.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma, looking confused.

"You've never sat with me before," stated Noah, picking up has plastic fork.

"I can do something new if I want to," replied Emma with a smile, "Besides, we're teammates now, we should get to know each other."

"Fair enough," answered Noah, grimacing as he speared a dubious looking piece of macaroni with his fork.

Emma burst out laugh at the look on Noah's face. The Blue Ranger looked at Emma and frowned, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Laugh it up," spoke Noah, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," replied Emma, calming down, "I couldn't help it."

"You're lucky, you're a vegetarian," added Noah, "You can bring a packed lunch, you don't have to eat the crap they serve as food."

"Mind if I let you in on a secret?" asked Emma with a grin.

"What?" replied Noah, interesting what Emma had to say.

"I'm not actually a vegetarian, it was a phase I went through," answered Emma, "I just haven't told the school I'm not a vegetarian anymore. That way I don't have to eat school dinners."

Noah stared at Emma for a second before bursting into laughter, the Pink Ranger joining in after a few seconds. On a nearby table Troy sat by himself, his tray buckling and bending under his grip as he watched his two teammates.

**-Megaforce United-**

**(Winchester Building, Harwood County)**

On the rooftop of the tallest building in Harwood County the door to the stairs burst open, Jake and Gia coming out on the rooftop.

"Let's do this," muttered Jake, pulling out his Gosei Morpher.

"I've got your back," replied Gia, uncoiling her Gosei Morpher from her belt.

Jake raised his Morpher and flicked a button on the side, "HELLO WARSTAR!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BIG! YOU THINK YOU'RE POWERFUL! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY FAMILY EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT! DO YOU?" shouted Jake up to the sky, his Morpher amplified his voice.

"YOU MAJORLY PISSED ME OFF! AND YOU THINK THAT'S FINE BECAUSE I'M JUST A ROOKIE BLACK RANGER!"

Gia looked at Jake, wondering where his speech was going.

"BUT DO ME A FAVOUR, LOOK UP THE YELLOW RANGER, THE ORIGINAL YELLOW RANGER! SHE NEVER LET ANY MONSTERS BEAT HER! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BIG BAD SHE FACED! DEFEATED!"

"YOU PISSED HER OFF AS WELL, BECAUSE YOU KLLED HER SISTER! IF SHE GETS TO YOU, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE, SO FIGHT ME INSTEAD! YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU MIGHT JUST BEAT ME!"

Jake sighed and lowered his Gosei Morpher, preparing himself for a fight. Behind him, Gia summoned her card, ready to morph at any second.

In a bright flash of light Creepox appeared on the other side, Loogies accompanying him. The footsoldiers quickly formed a ring around Jake and Gia, ready to attack at any second.

"Hello Black Ranger," drawled Creepox, unsheathing his sword casually.

"Good, now tell me!" snapped Jake, "Who killed my family? Which one of your Commanders?"

"Oh, that?" taunted Creepox, "That was me, I'd been cooped up on a spaceship for months I needed to stretch my legs, hope you don't mind."

Jake's fists tightened and he activated his morpher, "Then I guess it's you I destroy!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

In an instant black energy surrounded Jake and faded to reveal the Black Megaforce Ranger, ready to do battle with the evil Warstar General.

"I'm afraid I won't be dying at your hand," replied Creepox, "I do not fear death, but only wish that I die by the hand on a true warrior, not an infant Earthling!"

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Jake, summoning his Snake Axe and charging at Creepox, only for Loogies to block his path.

With a swing of his Axe, Jake knocked two of the Loogies off the building and into the safety net below. The Black Ranger spun back around and sliced a Loogie clean in two. Jake continued to charge through the Loogies, smashing them away with his Snake Axe.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

With a shout the Yellow Megaforce Ranger charged in and joined the fray, using her Tiger Claw to hack and slash any Loogies she could reach.

Jake finally broke through the barrage of Loogies and charged at Creepox with his Snake Axe raised high. Jake brought the Axe down on Creepox's chest, only to find it pass through empty air, Creepox no longer there.

"Behind you," drawled Creepox as he slashed Jake across the back.

Jake collapsed forward and Creepox pinned him down using his sword. Jake struggled to break free as Creepox rolled him and prepared the kill shot.

"Any last words?" taunted Creepox.

"Yeah, Creepox is really shit name!" spat Jake, a relaxed tone in his voice.

"Your insolence will be your undoing," growled Creepox.

Gia yelled and tried to fire her Mega Blaster at Creepox, only for the Loogies to hold her back and knock the weapon out of her hands. As Creepox brought his sword down towards Jake's chest, the Black Ranger grabbed his Mega Blaster and spun it in its holster, firing at Creepox.

"Not checking to see if your enemy is unarmed will be your undoing," snarked Jake as he pulled himself to his feet.

The Warstar General stumbled backwards and dropped his sword, freeing Jake. With a yell Jake slashed Creepox with his Snake Axe and spun around, firing his Mega Blasters at the Loogies, freeing Gia.

"You'll pay for this," roared Creepox as he climbed back to his feet.

Jake laughed and raised his Snake Axe as Gia finished off the last of the Loogies, joining him for an attack against Creepox. The two Megaforce Rangers charged forwards with their weapons raised, but before they could attack Creepox grabbed up his sword and slashed them across their chests.

"That was so effective," mocked Creepox, advancing on Jake, "And now you die, Black Ranger first!"

With a yell Creepox charged at Jake, his sword raised. Before he could come close to the Black Ranger, two daggers struck him in the chest and sent him flying backwards, his sword falling out of his hands.

"Stay the hell away from my nephew!" warned Trini from behind Gia and Jake, morphed as the original Yellow Power Ranger.

Creepox looked up and saw the first Yellow Ranger, genuine fear stirring inside of him. The exploits of the original Earth Power Rangers were legendary, even Creepox knew he could win. In another bright flash of light the Warstar General teleported away, leaving Trini, Gia and Jake behind on the rooftop.

**-Megaforce United-**

******Just a note to my readers, I have uploaded two trailers for this story on my Youtube Channel, I'll leave some links in the description if you'll to have a watch.**


End file.
